Audio systems may be implemented using digital signal processors (DSPs) that receive and process digital audio signals with an aim to improve audio quality. The processed digital signal generated by the DSP is output to a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) for conversion to an analog audio signal before being provided to a speaker for the generation of sound waves. For example, the analog audio signal may be amplified using a power amplifier (PA), which increases the power level of the analog audio signal to sufficiently drive the speaker.